spookstdfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Birdo (JSSB)
Birdo is an unlockable playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., hailing from the Yoshi universe. Birdo first appeared as a recurring boss character in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, which was released in North America and PAL regions as Super Mario Bros. 2. Birdo has since made multiple appearances in the Super Mario series, and has often been affiliated with Yoshi ever since Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Like with her appearances in the Super Mario series, Birdo is voiced by Kazumi Totaka, who also voices Yoshi. Movesets Origins Birdo first appeared as a recurring boss in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic. Its main attack during its boss battles was firing eggs at Mario, Luigi, Peach or Toad. However, later iterations of the fight gave her another attack: Fireball Shot. The attack works identically between its appearances in Doki Doki Panic and Super Smash Bros., though the fireball would travel through opponents in the former due to limitations. Birdo is often shown to be flirtatious towards many male characters within the Super Mario series, and Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour first introduced a heart motif to Birdo not unlike Peach's. During her victory cutscene, hearts would appear around Birdo. The hearts would later play a more prominent role in Birdo's special shot in Mario Hoops 3-on-3 for the Nintendo DS. However, Birdo's hearts have yet to show signs of being flammable, just as it does in Birdo's Heartburn attack. In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Birdo would occasionally have a rainbow appear behind her ball shoot she hit it at maximum power. Super Smash Bros. has Birdo revisit this concept with the Rainbow Jump. The bow that appears underneath Birdo is similar in appearance to the one she has worn on her head since her debut. The Egg Orb was one of the many "Orb" items introduced to the Mario Party series in the fourth GameCube installment Mario Party 7. The Egg Orb would, when used by either Yoshi or Birdo, remove any Character Space they pass, turning them all into orbs for Yoshi or Birdo to use. The fact that the Egg Orb traps opponents in eggs in Super Smash Bros. is taken from the two characters' ability to encase others in eggs. Vacuum Egg is an attack used by Birdo in Super Smash Bros.. While it mainly consists of original elements, it draws inspiration from two of Birdo's abilities she has shown throughout the Super Mario series. Birdo first showed the ability to inhale characters and items in Mario Superstar Baseball, and later in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, while she first portrayed the ability to shoot eggs in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic. While Birdo herself has never shown to be able to use a move similar to Yoshi's Egg Roll attack, Birdo first appeared inside of an egg during Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. While in an egg, she was nicknamed "Shelly", before hatching to battle Mario and his party. Birdo makes her debut in the Paper Mario series in the fourth iteration, Paper Mario: Sticker Star. While her role is minor within the title, she makes her debut by riding on a large, flower-covered swing. This swing, albeit smaller and decorated slightly differently, is the same one used in Super Smash Bros. during her Flower Swing attack. As previously stated, Birdo appeared as a boss character in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. In the game, she attacked by firing, not her usual eggs, but the egg-like "Eggbert" enemies, that would explode on contact, just as it does in Birdo's Eggbert Shot attack. Mimin Rage, Birdo's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. does not, like most of her other special attacks, originate from the Super Mario series, but instead from the Japan-exclusive Nintendo Wii title Captain Rainbow. In the game, the titular character was given the goal of helping various Nintendo characters who moved to Mimin Island after being abandoned by Nintendo. Birdo was among one of these characters. The other characters who appear in Birdo's Final Smash originate from other Nintendo franchises alongside Birdo and the aforementioned Captain Rainbow: *Lip from Panel de Pon *Tao from Chibi-Robo! *Hikari from Shin Onigashima *Ossan from Famicom Golf *The soldiers from Famicom Wars *Mappo from GiFTPiA Miscellaneous On-Screen Appearance Birdo breaks out of a large pink-spotted egg, just as she did in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Victory Poses Birdo's victory theme is of a remixed version of the Super Mario Bros. 2 boss battle theme. Birdo wags her finger in a shameful demeanour. Birdo looks towards the sky and shoots three eggs upwards while moving her head in an arc. Birdo waves her hand happily while occasionally winking. Taunts Birdo's Up Taunt has her winking while posing in a playful manor akin to her appearance [http://www.mariowiki.com/images/e/e5/MP8_Birdo.png in her Mario Party 8 artwork]. Birdo's Side Taunt has her spin around before posing in a manor [http://www.mariowiki.com/images/7/76/Birdo-BoardWin-MP9.png akin to a Mario Party 9 sprite]. Birdo's Down Taunt has her crying out playfully while posing similar to [http://www.mariowiki.com/images/5/5e/Birdo3-CaptainSelect-MSS.png how she does on the Mario Super Sluggers captain select]. Collectibles Journal Entries Stickers Alternate Costumes :As with all other characters, Birdo has seven alternate colours available at the start of the game, and an additional three special ones obtained by collecting Customization Parts. Birdo's first recolour gives her a dark red skin tone and yellow bow. This is a reference to one of the Birdos that appear in BS Super Mario USA. Birdo's second recolour gives her a light seafoam green skin tone and orange bow. This is a reference to one of the Birdos that appear in BS Super Mario USA. Birdo's third recolour gives her a bright yellow skin tone and matching bow. This is a reference to how Birdos appear when members of Bowser's team in Mario Strikers Charged. Similar looking Birdos also appear when a part of Bowser Jr.'s, Donkey Kong's, or Petey Piranha's teams, though Birdo's make-up is changed to match that of what she wore while on Bowser's team. Birdo's fourth recolour gives her a dark purple skin tone and matching bow. This is a reference to how Birdos appear when members of Waluigi's team in Mario Strikers Charged. Similar looking Birdos also appear when a part of Diddy Kong's or Donkey Kong's teams, though Birdo's make-up is changed to match that of what she wore while on Waluigi's team. Birdo's fifth recolour gives her a green skin tone and matching bow. This is a reference to how Birdos appear when members of Yoshi's team in Mario Strikers Charged. Similar looking Birdos also appear when a part of Luigi's team, though Birdo's make-up is changed to match that of what she wore while on Yoshi's team. Birdo's sixth recolour gives her an orange skin tone and matching bow. This is a reference to how Birdos appear when members of Yoshi's team in Mario Strikers Charged. Similar looking Birdos also appear when a part of Daisy's or Diddy Kong's teams, though Birdo's make-up is changed to match that of what she wore while on Yoshi's team. Birdo's seventh, and final, recolour gives her pale pink skin with a purple bow and spines. This is a reference to how [http://www.mariowiki.com/images/b/b9/CartoonBirdo.JPGBirdos appear within the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!], though they would not wear bows in those appearances. Birdo's first special outfit gives her a light purple skin tone, and a brown fedora. She also becomes slightly taller, though her hitbox stays the same. This is a reference to the Birdoroo sub-species that appeared within the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. Birdo's second special outfit gives her a blue-purple skin tone and bright red spines. She also sports a pair of sunglasses as opposed to a bow, and red, spiked bands around her throat and heels. This is a reference to the character of Boshi from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Birdo's third, and final, special outfit has her wear a wig of long, golden hair, as well as a long pink dress. This is a reference to Birdo's appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, where the dinosaur disguises herself as Princess Peach for part of the game. Trivia *In Super Smash Bros., Birdo is classified as a Yoshi character despite never appearing in a Yoshi title.